


Fun With Icing

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Harley bakes cookies for the Joker.





	Fun With Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "On Holiday."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 29th, 2009.

Harley hummed to herself as she finished piping the icing onto her cookies. One thing she loved about Christmas was the way the holiday colors all went together so nicely. She was having a lot of fun decorating her cookies with the different shades of frosting. Everything was so festive, and she knew Mistah J would just love it! Love the cookies and her and the holiday would just be magical.

She transferred the last batch to the serving plate, and as she finished she heard the door to the hideout open. Mistah J’s voice rang out as the door slammed shut. “Harley! What is that stench! I just spent hours killing people and didn't expect to come home to--”

“Cookies, Puddin’! I made them just for you!” As he came into the kitchen, she watched his eyes go from narrowed to wide with surprise.

“Cookies? For me? And they’re so lovely! And the icing covers up most of the black spots.”

“Yeah, the oven kinda got away from me…”

“Don’t I know the feeling. But it’s the thought that counts, I suppose. No one’s ever really counted mine for anything.”

“They taste okay.” With something strong to chase them down.

They ate cookies, Joker warily while Harley tried to be a little more upbeat about it. She had tried her best; she wasn’t Betty Crocker.

And she doubted Betty Crocker would make such lovely Joker-faced cookies. Harley had shaped the cutter ages ago but had never bothered to make cookies with it. But with all the holiday colors surrounding her lately, she was inspired to make her Puddin’ just as sweet in cookie form as he was in real life. A white base, green hair, red lips…beautiful and festive, just like he was.


End file.
